


BBC Musketeers Prompts/Drabbles

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: BBC Musketeers - Fandom, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, prompts i've done from my tumblr, so all types of things really, some happy, some platonic, some romantic, some sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: A collection of prompts i've written for the BBC Musketeers from my tumblr @imaginesofeveryfandom. Some short, some not so short. It's like a pick and mix of drabbles really!





	1. 'Why is it so cold?'| Constance

“Why is it so cold?” You whined, shivering in your layers and scooting closer to the fireplace, hoping that some of the warmth form the fire would stop the shivering. 

“Because it’s winter…and the worst one, here take another blanket” You felt Constance drape another blanket around your shoulders and thanked her, huddling underneath the additional warmth.

Paris was seeing one of it’s worst winters and you were lucky to have shelter and shelter with plenty of blankets and firewood at that. You hated think what it was like for those who had nothing right now. It was bad enough with your bundles of layers and fire. 

“Do you think they’re alright?” You meant the Musketeers of course, your friends had a duty no matter the weather and you couldn’t help but worry that they’d become sick. Sickness was a death sentences in some ways, not as if the physicians and surgeons were very good at their careers.

“I’m sure they’re fine, now scoot over.” You shifted, offering half of your blanket to Constance as she sat down and the two of you huddled together in the cold.


	2. 'I broke my rules for you'| Aramis

“I broke my rules for you…” You sigh sitting up in the bed, drawing the sheets closer to you. The situation you’d managed to tangle yourself in was one that conflicted you. On one had you were glad for Aramis’ companionship, for his affection…on the other hand you knew that it put you in an awkward situation socially, that no one could be aware of this. 

“I broke my rules for you too…I fell in love.” It has you stopping still, shoulders tense, a lump stuck in your throat. “I said to myself, Aramis, don’t go falling in love with people you can’t have…and look where I am now.”

“You love me?” You know he’s said it twice by now but you’re so utterly confused because you never imagined that he had any real feelings for you, that your dalliance was more than just that. 

“Yes…and it puts me in the position where…I want to…to be with you properly…if you’ll let me.” You know he means more than rolling around in a bed. You know he means a serious relationship, one with walks and talks and emotions.

“I…” You what? What did you want from Aramis in reality? Definitely more than what you had…you felt that ache when he left abruptly each day, felt the ache knowing that he was just here for one thing… “I would like that.” 


	3. 'That's what big brothers are for'| D'Artagnan

“Thank you…” Your mumbled into your brother’s back from where you were sat behind him on his horse. You were exhausted. Who knew being kidnapped and held for ransom was so tiresome? 

“You don’t have to thank me for coming to get you. You’re family. That’s what big brothers are for.” 

“Still…it means a lot that you care. Some families don’t.” You couldn’t help but think of your friends, those whose family would have left them behind, but D’Artagnan never did, he was always there when you needed him. Even if you did get kidnapped and he had to get shot at. 

“I’ll always care for you.” 


	4. 'the way you do'| Aramis

“They will never see me the way you do…” It’s not sad, it’s matter of fact. You know you are nothing to everyone else, to every rich man and every merchant. You weren’t even a speck in their existence.

“What do you mean?” Aramis is behind you, hands falling atop your shoulders, watching the view from the window just as you are doing. 

“They will always see me as a poor peasant…they will never see me as anything more…” You turn around in his arms, hands cupping his jaw, “and I don’t wish for anything else…all I need is you.” because it didn’t matter if the cloth merchant thought of you as little more than some peasant in his way, as long as you had Aramis, as long as you had someone to come back to who made you feel special and loved and important then you’d be okay.


	5. 'You have the most amazing eyes'| Athos

“You have the most amazing eyes.” 

You don’t mean to say it out loud you really don’t…but it comes out of your mouth before you can stop it. It’s certainly the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to you…telling the Captain of the King’s Musketeers that his eyes were amazing…perhaps it could have been worse, there were a million more embarrassing thoughts that had run through your head. 

What makes it more awkward is that he smiles at you in a way that says he’s amused, had he been bashful it might have been easier. “Thank you, I could say the same about your own.” And then he compliments you with a smirk that says he knows that it’ll make you shift uncomfortably because he had to be so attractive didn’t he?

“Thank you again.” 

“I said that out loud didn’t I?” It’s the nod that confirms that yes…you did. You decide speaking and thinking are things you should be forbidden from.


	6. 'You don't have to do this'| Aramis

“You don’t have to do this” 

“Walk away you mean?” Part of you wonders if he really is sad that you’re leaving, or if he won’t find another to satiate his needs later. 

“Y/N…please…”

“Aramis, I can’t risk everything for you. I know your reputation…and I know what would become of me if anyone found out…if I…I can’t…so I have to walk away or I might ruin myself.”

He stands there in silence and you know there is no more protest to come from him. He can’t protest anymore. You’re right, you both know that, it doesn’t make it any easier for you to turn around and walk away, knowing you could have had the happiest few days with him.


	7. 'You're too good for this'| Aramis

“You are too good for this” Aramis pulled away from you and left the bed, tunic being tucked back into breeches. It the most abrupt and confusing change of events. 

“What?”

“I can’t. You’re too good for me to simply take and ruin..” You understand, part of you knows exactly what he’s going on about, marriage, purity…all these things the church and everyone else preaches time and time and time again. 

“Ruin?”

“I can’t ruin your life, your future. I’m sorry.” You have to watch him leave and part of you isn’t as hurt as perhaps you thought you’d be…because you understand and part of you is grateful that he had your best interests at heart throughout it all.


	8. 'Please don't go'| Aramis

You sat up in the bed, pulling the covers around you as you watched Aramis pull on each piece of his uniform, each buckle, each belt, “Please don’t go.” You knew that it wouldn’t make a difference if you asked him to stay. He never did and he never would, you were always a passing fancy, a delight of the skin for the rare moments when someone else wasn’t around to please him. It hurt…part of you wondered why you let him back every time but part of you also knew that you loved him in your own way. 

“I have to go…the Garrison.”

“Of course.” You held the choking feeling in your throat and the burning your eyes until he was out of sight, then you let tears fall…because as much as you knew he’d never stay it hurt every time he didn’t.


	9. 'Are you smiling?'| Athos

“Athos! Did you see Porthos last night?” You ran up to your friend, the need to tell the story was overwhelming and it had you smiling the moment you woke up and remembered it all over again. 

“When he was blind drunk?” You sat on the table next to him, he was almost surprised by how enthusiastically you were grinning. As a rule you were the happiest person he knew, but it was rather odd to see you happy to that extent. 

“That and when tried to kiss a sow!” You thought about the drunken Porthos who’d trailed into the pig sty nearby and confused a pig for a woman! Admittedly it was a lady pig, but it was hilarious to see him try to kiss a pig of all things!

The image was something Athos could imagine perfectly, and despite having been drunk at the time and missing the escapade he still found himself smiling at the story. 

“Are you smiling? I wasn’t expecting that…Porthos needs to kiss pigs more often if it can lift that dower mood!” 


	10. 'I'm scared...'| Aramis

“I’m scared to let myself love you. You love so easily, so fast and so quick…and I fear I will be swept up in the rising tide and dragged out to sea.” You didn’t let Aramis inside your home, keeping your frame in the doorway, if you let him in you’d never make him leave…and that was a risk you couldn’t take. Not now, not ever. Not in this world or this life. 

“Never…the love I have for you is not the love I have had for others.” He looked pained, his hat falling loosely in his hands. You hated that you had to do this, he made it so much harder. 

“Aramis…those are false words and promises, no substance…for all I know I will be left, honour less and alone and in this world, it isn’t what I want, but what I need and the last thing I need is to fall in love with you. I’m sorry.”

“You…you do not wish to see me again.” It wasn’t a question, but rather a statement, he knew. He knew that you couldn’t see him again after this…if you did you’d break and fall in love with him and more than likely your life wouldn’t work out in the best of ways…being with a man like Aramis was not in your best interests no matter how much you wanted it. 


	11. 'You enjoying the view'| Porthos

If there was one thing you loved more than a fully clothed Porthos, it was a half clothed Porthos cutting firewood for the barracks. He was even better completely unclothed, but you’d take what you could get. So when you realised that this half clothed Porthos was going to be stood in the yard for a long while cutting firewood, you found yourself a nice perch atop a banister to watch.

Porthos really was a specimen of a man, tall, muscular, but in a way that showed it was from hard work more than anything else, dark skin that looked amazing when wet…yes…the view was certainly one you quite enjoyed and he knew it.

“You enjoying the view over there?” Porthos called over to you, the axe in his hand relaxing and his back straightening. He already knew the answer of course, the grin told you that much and of course he’d know the answer…you weren’t ever subtle.

“Terribly so! Please, continue!” And he did and by God did you enjoy every last second of it.


	12. 'I have loved a lot of women'| Aramis

“Aramis?” You were not expecting a loud knock on the door to your family home in the middle of the night, in fact it had you scared of who it could be. Nonetheless you had grabbed a lantern and made to unlock the door…only to find Aramis of the King’s Musketeers looking at you from the other side.

Even seeing him had your skin heat up, you had had a brief liaison with him that you were rather embarrassed and worried about, you couldn’t have people find out…you’d most likely never get married and struggle to survive for the rest of your life if anyone did find out. 

Aramis removed his hat from his head, holding it to his chest. “Would you mind if I…If I came inside?” You shook your head, opening the door wider and stepping to the side to allow him through before leading him to your living area and placing the lantern on the table. 

“What is it you need, Monsieur?” You smoothed out the length of your robe, feeling increasingly exposed in only your nightwear (you hadn’t had time to get into something more appropriate). 

“I have something I need to say…and feel free to ask me to leave your home if…if it is not what you would like to hear, mademoiselle.” 

“Aramis…you’re scaring me.” because he was, because what possibly could he tell you that would have you kicking him from your home like a dog onto the street. 

“…I have loved…a lot of women, but none so deeply as I love you.” You’re not sure if you should be as surprised as you are or more surprised…because even when you first had your dalliance with Aramis you knew that he was one for women and pleasures that…that rarely extended into long term affections nor plans. 

“Aramis…”

“Please, let me finish?” 

“It is not…it is not fair to you to love you and leave you as it were…given your status as a women in our society…but it is not fair of me to expect more either…but, I would like it greatly, and I know that a King’s Musketeer isn’t a fine husband, but I would like it greatly if you would allow me to court you properly…and perhaps one day, should God allow it, allow me to marry you.” And you had never been more absolutely shocked in your life…he wanted to marry you? One day…but he did.

He was right a King’s Musketeer wasn’t the finest of husband but you didn’t care about how fine a career your husband had, you cared about people who respect you and Aramis had proven that he did…and while marrying a soldier was a risky move and there would be nary a pension to support you if he passed..you’d managed without him, so surely if that happened you could last without him again. 

“Yes. Yes, you may..you may court me…and if God permits it marry me. I can’t offer you much, however, no dowry, no land…”

“That is not what I need, all I need is the love of a beautiful women.” 


	13. 'You always know better'| Porthos

“I told you not to eat the stew, I told you that Old Mary’s stew would make you ill…” You looked on a grimace on your face as Porthos laid in his bed, he looked unwell to say the least…but you had warned him. As lovely as Mary was her stew was known to have killed lesser people before…literally, someone died last year from eating her stew, it was better to politely decline than eat it. And Porthos was learning that the hard way. 

“Yeah, well…I wish I had listened…You always know better" He was incredibly sickly looking and it reminded you of the last and first time you ate Mary’s stew…memories you’d tried to suppress. 

“That’s because I’ve made most of your mistakes before so I know better through experience…” 

“I think…I need that bucket…” He pointed to a wooden bucket off to the side and you hastily grabbed it shoving it into his arms and looking away with a grimace as he threw up the stew. 

“Ugh…I told you…” 


	14. 'Quick, kiss me.'| Portho

You honestly hadn’t expected your day to be filled with darting through the markets of Paris trying to avoid the suitor your mother wanted you to marry because he had a nice coin pouch of livre. You honestly hadn’t. You’d thought you’d read, maybe visit Constance during the day, or even indulge and by a cake from the Patisserie that you rarely had the money for. Not running through the markets, apologising as you went.

Your shoulder hit someone else’s, someone much larger and stronger than you, and a hand grabbed your wrist and turned you towards them. “I’m sorry!” You hadn’t expected the person you ran into to be one of the Kings Musketeers, or to be Porthos…whom you knew fairly well. 

“You alright?” He looked concerned, not too surprisingly when a girl he knew was running like a mad women through the streets and probably looked somewhat scared…not that the suitor scared you…well he did a little bit, he was somewhat…creepy would perhaps be the right term. 

You shook your head, even more so when you spotted said suitor coming around the corner and locked eyes with him. You turned back to Porthos, your hands reaching up to grip at the leather of his jerkin, “Quick, kiss me. I’ll explain later!” 

You didn’t give him much choice if you were being honest with yourself, or any time to think over what you said, instead pulling him down towards you and smashing your lips into his. You didn’t focus much on the kiss, your eyes trained on the suitor whose face sneered in disgust and then turned around to stalk away. Obviously deciding you weren’t the girl he wanted any more. 

You pulled away the moment he left, a relieved sigh leaving you. “What was that?”

“Okay, so i’ve been running away from a lord that my mother wants me to marry, and he saw me so you just saved my future from a dull life of sewing and laying back and thinking about France.”

“Well, glad to be of service, Mademoiselle” You rolled your eyes at Porthos, patting his shoulder in thanks and deciding to walk through the markets of Paris with him while he was on patrol. 


	15. 'How Could You?'| D'Artagnan

“How could you?” The moment you stepped from the carriage you walked through the Musketeer garrison your face strange to every single one except for D’Artagnan who turned at your voice, shock filling his body at the sight of you.

“Y/N…”

“You left. You promised you’d come back to Gascony or write! You were my friend! We didn’t know if you were alive!” The anger you felt was beyond measure, he had left and he had broken his promises. You had been left wondering if your childhood friend was even alive or if he’d been killed in the streets of Paris.

“Y/N…I’m…”

“You’re not sorry. Look at you! You’re not sorry, how many times did you think of me? Think of all your friends in Gascony? Once? Twice? If that?” 

He was silent as you watched the guilt fill him. He had forgotten all about you, your friend had given little care to think after you or the others. “I only came to give you this.” You threw the letter at him, one you were asked to deliver when a friend found you were moving to Paris. 

You turned on your heel and left. He was nothing to you now. He had left and he had lied and now he could reap the consequences. Not you.


End file.
